


Thunder and Lightning

by SaraiNomed



Category: RWBY
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Gen, Headcanon, I Don't Even Know, I just like this idea okay, Partnership, they would make a kickass team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraiNomed/pseuds/SaraiNomed
Summary: HEAVILY HEADCANON BASED. In a future battle (possibly at one of the academies) Nora finds herself cut off from the others, cornered, and alone-but not really, as she finds unexpected help from an unlikely person.





	Thunder and Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Look I just-I really like the idea of Hazel having at least a semi-redemption story, and him and Nora teaming up. I mean, he uses Lightning Dust, she's powered up by lightning...they'd make an awesome tag-team. So here's my little piece of a thing that'll never happen.

Nora found herself cut off from the rest of the group, back to the wall as a pack of furious Beowolf surrounded her. It wasn't like she hadn't beaten the snot out of them a hundred times, but this time-there were so many, and she was all alone with her energy starting to lose it's edge. At least, she thought she was alone. The Grimm's snarling and snapping was so loud she never heard the squabble going on to her left until a dead Beowlf landed near her feet. She shrieked and looked up-and saw Hazel rolling his shoulders, turning to the next beast that was stalking his way.

Oh right. He was on their side now, at last it seemed that way. It was better than fighting against him.

Ever since he had occasionally joined their merry band, she had been wary of him, and who could blame her-he had tried to essentially fry her when they had first fought. In recent weeks, however, she had found herself distrusting his presence less and even cracking a couple jokes to him. He had yet to smile, though. She wondered if he was even capable. 

Her mind was snapped back to the present moment when one of the Grimm ran at her, but she made quick work of it with her hammer. Then another attacked, then another, until she had dispatched at least a half dozen...and they just kept coming. She had to do something different or she would be overtaken at this rate, not to mention the rest of the team needed her. Another body flew past her, and she looked again to Hazel. He had already utilized his Dust crystal power, and was smashing through the onslaught of Grimm, flashes of lightning bursting from his fists with each impact.

And like a bolt of lighting, an idea struck her.

“Hey! Big tough and angry!” she shouted over the din, taking out another Beowolf in trying to get to him, being careful to stay out of his swinging range. “Hazel!!”

In the moment of calm, he whirled and regarded her curiously, “Yes?”

She shivered involuntarily. In his normal, calm state he was already imposing, but like this, in full fighting mode, breath heavy and voice ragged, flashes of light dancing across his skin and eyes, he was terrifying. Still, there were more frightening things to be dealt with, and if her hunch worked, she could help them both out of this mess.

“Listen! I have a plan!” she said, “You're juiced up on lightning dust right now, and that's my specialty. If we work together I think we can take out these guys quick enough to get outta here!”

He raised an eyebrow, considering her words, “What do you propose?”

Before she could answer, he lunged forward and she gasped, certain he had turned against them-but he reached past her and grabbed the Grimm that had crept up on them by the skull, slamming it into the ground so hard it's neck snapped. He cracked his knuckles and turned back to her, “You were saying?”

She drew a shaky breath, finding her courage, “T-thanks for that. Quite simply, hit me with your lighting. It'll power me up and between the both of us I think we can get away from this.” 

“Are you certain?”

As they spoke, Nora looked past him and gasped. Another wave of Grimm was creeping into the gaping hole in the walls. He followed her eyes, turning and his own widened at the sheer number of them. They formed a semi-circle, effectively trapping the two humans. Nora and Hazel moved to stand side by side in a defensive formation.

Nora grinned, “I'm certain,” she tightened her grip on Magnhild.

With a howl, several Grimm began to move forward, and their targets readied themselves.

Jerking her head toward him and raising her hammer, Nora shouted, “Light me up, big guy!!”

Hazel nodded, grabbing Magnhild and discharging a large burst of energy. It shot down the metal rod and into Nora's body. She gasped and gave a short scream as she adjusted to it, and despite the chaos she briefly saw Hazel's look of...was that guilt? No time to think about it.

She curled in herself for a moment, then straightened up with a sneer, eyes flashing white and blue. To Hazel she cackled, “Let's mow through 'em big guy! Highest score wins!”

Together, they charged, Nora sweeping a bunch away with a single swing, the flash of her lighting so bright you could see her victim's bones before they evaporated. Hazel took out two at once, punching one's throat and kicking the other's skull in, his blows so powerful they sounded like thunder. One got too close and swiped at Nora, so she scooted backwards, grabbing Hazel's shoulder to sling herself around and hit another Grimm that had been about to bite him. They continued like this, Hazel re-boosting her Semblance as needed, her backing him up, both of them working off each other and together. In short order they had managed to break out of the trap they had been in and dashed to the stairs, towards the upper levels where the others were.

At the top of the stairs, they paused and turned to see even more Grimm coming in.

“Oh, come on!” she cried.

“They're not our concern right now. We have to reach everyone else. What we can do, is to make it harder for them to get to us...” he moved to the side of the staircase, to a support pillar and looked at her, “Want to help?”

It occurred to her what he meant, and with another grin she jogged up to him and raised her hammer as he raised his fists.

“Try this, you ugly jerks!” she laughed, and in unison they came down with their full strength on the pillar. It shattered, and the entire staircase began to sway and creak. They quickly went to the other one and repeated the process, and this time the structure collapsed, falling away into a million pieces, some of the Grimm below being crushed by the debris. 

She stuck her tongue out at them and turned to catch up to Hazel already striding away. Grinning, she rested her hand on his wrist and he raised his eye brow as they moved through the doors, “Ya know, you're not so bad sometimes.”

He gave only a gruff hum in reply, but she was pretty sure one corner of his mouth lifted just the slightest.


End file.
